User talk:MassachusettsFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Battle for Equestria lel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 03:14, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 03:14, September 12, 2015 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI,II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! Returned After months, i have came back. Greetings! Greetins WillyBilly2006 it's great to have you around there if we could be friends it's okay that wikia is to make fanfictions (Camps, Shows, Hurts and Heal ETC.) You can do blog posts and many more. But there are some rules you need to respect contact the administarotrs like:YLU, PP46 If you want help also if you and guiding from me just don't bother to contact me on chat! Editing others' fan fictions Please try not to edit others' fan fictions without the authors' permissions. Don't Can you stop editing other people's fanfics, like how you edited the confessionals section of OC Popularity Vote? Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 21:27, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Actually I let him edit that section. Lol. Come on it's OC meaning I may not always know what your characters 100% you're the creator you're the one giving me info about them. Also it's fine if you edit in the confessionals section too, it's for everybody to edit but just don't edit sections like the 'Data'. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 23:07, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Should I make this thing a series? I am making this series called "The Mysterious Attacks of *City Name*" But, do you think it should be a series or a self thing. Sorry for Brussels after being attacked Pray For Brussels I felt bad for those people who died in the attack. Ford 12:22, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Hashtag If you wanna make a hashtag, use these following codes: *Text 04:08, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :No, don't use pre, just use the thing in the box. Do not edit others' contents This is your last warning. Do not edit other users' contenders without their permission, especially if you don't know that you are adding the wrong categories. 03:06, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Okay, but should I put it back what it was before? 'Blood and Water 03:09, May 29, 2016 (UTC)' :Nah, I already did it. Just don't do it again, please, the authors could get angry because of you doing that. Lost soul Got my soul taken by PhucPhuo46! :Also, ugh, for the hashtag, just use this. Use whatever is type in this page, not in the Source Editor: *Text ----> Would results in *Text : Congrats Congratulation on getting (almost) 1000 edits! Considering that you only have 300 or so when you went active again in just a couple of 2 weeks back, that's pretty impressive. 10:06, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :Cool. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 10:33, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :I just got 1,000 edits! Blood and Water 13:32, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :Well, something's telling me I will get 1,500 edits either on June or July. Blood and Water 00:15, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Snady Island Here ya' go! Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:57, June 1, 2016 (UTC) There's a simillar picture here Blood and Water 01:10, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Battle For New York City (21/48) Please, if you are going to change its name when a user join, don't leave a redirect, as it is just redundant to do that. You can do this by ticking off the "Leave a redirect behind" box when you are renaming your page. 07:37, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Are you even reading this? Next time, when Renaming a page, turn off the "Leave a redirect behind" to disable leaving a redirect from that page move. 03:55, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Last warning Don't edit others' contents without the author(s)' permissions. 07:06, June 5, 2016 (UTC) I have no idea what he did. Please give examples? I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 07:08, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :1, 2, 3. 07:18, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :I think editing my articles is fine, but when editing another person's article may be against the rules. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 08:36, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Can I have a navbox? I don't have the navbox for my ocs, here's the examples "Westminster Abbey, US Bank Tower and a few more.* -- 14:03, June 5, 2016 (UTC) BITB's gonna record the chat if there a re 5 people, so come if you want to be famous! :D Illuminati is the best (talk) 05:54, June 11, 2016 (UTC) How do you link yourselfs with a random name? How do you do that, like YLU and BITB? WillyBilly2006 (talk) 12:21, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :Do this. Just use the code in the box, not the whole thing in Source Editor. : [RANDOM NAME Hey, but I wonder why exactly you wanna me to edit ur page? ¬¬¬¬PvZ-Polandball-MappingFan You can add stuff to the trivia or relationships if something happened that should be added. The New Englander Boy of USA (talk) 01:25, June 13, 2016 (UTC) I'm on the Leaderboard! I got on the leaderboard after being here for nearly 2 months! The New Englander Boy of USA (talk) 01:55, June 13, 2016 (UTC) SWEET!] Thanks for loving Tiki and GLobe Not gonna lie PvZ-Mapping-Polandballfan, but uhh… you should also respect opinions too not just… forcing people to like it. I know you're not forcing but just saying if in the future you're willing to do this. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 22:59, June 15, 2016 (UTC) I don't know what this was for, you have to put it if it is important to me, not just telling me about your opinion that I got. The New Englander Boy of USA (talk) 23:18, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Got it :) PvZ-Mapping-PolandballFan (talk) 01:35, June 21, 2016 (UTC) PvZ-MappingPolandballFan Leaving I don't feel like staying for now. I'm going back to the Hurricane Wiki and will stay there for the whole summer. The New Englander Boy of USA (talk) 01:09, June 21, 2016 (UTC) I This wiki will be very different without you but I respect your decision. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 03:33, June 21, 2016 (UTC) So sad to see you go, remember we'll always miss you. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 05:36, June 21, 2016 (UTC) No! Please Don't Leave! Undhee (talk) 03:23, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Mind changed I chose not to leave since you all don't want me gone, so I will do my stuff again. The New Englander Boy of USA (talk) 21:43, June 21, 2016 (UTC) How do you change colors in your userpage? Can you tell me how to change colors in your userpage like Undhee and Bfdi is the best? :That's so unrealistic… no one takes leaving this seriously. Look, I felt very upset when you're leaving but BASICALLY you're just saying you're leaving to get attention and to test if we really missed you right? I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 23:12, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :Not really, I thought that meant I was too much for the wiki. The New Englander Boy of USA (talk) 23:24, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :